GTA: Toon City
by RegularOldMe
Summary: something I've thought of... A crossover with Disney and Cartoon Network going against each other. Cursing Violence


"Are you sure you wanna be coming down to Toon City?" Beezy asked. "Oh no it is all going to be fine." Jimmy said very relaxed. "Haven't you heard about all of the gang uprisings and murders at the place?" Beezy had said.

"So what dude we can do what ever we want!" Jimmy said. "Man I'm not sure what the hell is up with you but stop it!" Beezy yelled. The airplane landed in Toon City International Airport.

There had been a car waiting for them and they had looked at it very strangely. They didn't knew who was in the car and what is was doing there. Obviously it was for them.

Jimmy dragged Beezy to the car and the windows rolled down. "Hey Jimmy! Beezy!" Coop said. They opened the doors and got inside the car. "So what have you guys been up to?" Coop asked.

"Nothing much." Jimmy said. "Hmph." "Well..." Jimmy said. "We did get chased by some dudes." Jimmy said. Coop turned quickly to Jimmy. "What did you say?" Coop asked.

"Some dudes chased us." Jimmy said. "Well we ain't having it! Y'know how to use a gun?" Coop asked. "No." Jimmy said. "Well just pull the trigger and kill em! Got that Beezy?" Coop said.

"Yeah I got it." Beezy said. Coop passed them both a pistol. A car pulled up and four men came out of it with guns. They started shooting at the boys. "DUCK!" They all ducked down as the bullets hit the glass.

It was a frenzy of bullets hitting the car. Coop got out of the opposite side of the door. He shot at the guys and they begin to fall to the ground dying.

Coop looked up after a momentarily silence. "We're okay." He said. Jimmy and Beezy got up and they looked around. Coop got back in the car and had drove off.

"Wow! Jimmy thanks for telling me about those fucking bastards! We would have been screwed back there!" Coop said. "Well thanks Coop." Jimmy said.

Mordecai was walking around the main room of the Cartoon Network base angrily. "They all died." Edd said. "What the fuck!" Mordecai said angrily.

"Worthless pieces of shit!" "Well... we can send in an elite group..." Edd said. "This just better work." Mordecai said. Edd left the room writing on a clipboard.

Coop stopped the car by the Disney base and had called Dennis. "Dennis are you ready to teach some newbies?" Coop asked. "Yeah I sure do." Dennis said in a bored tone.

"Okay." Coop said. Dennis walked outside the door and waved to Coop. The door opened and the boys left out of the vehicle and walked over to Dennis.

"Jimmy and Beezy are you guys ready." Dennis said. "Yeah I'm ready." Jimmy said. "Hell no! I'm not doing it!" Beezy said. "Beezy are you doing it or not!" Jimmy yelled smacking his friend in the face.

"I'm not doing it!" Beezy yelled tackling Jimmy to the ground. They fought and then Coop and Dennis broke them up. "Stop with dumbass fighting! If you're fighting you best be kicking Cartoon Network ass!" Coop said.

"Whatever." Jimmy said. "Let's just do this without Beezy." Jimmy and Dennis went into the building and tested out some guns. Jimmy shoot at targets without fear.

"Damn! You got excellent accuracy!" Dennis said. Coop seemed to be interested as he walked down the stairs. Jimmy blew off the top of the gun. "This is something specail." Coop said.

Coop had Jimmy follow him to the top of a building that was across from the Cartoon Network base. "Dude I'm gonna need you to snipe that guy right there." Coop said.

"That guy..." Jimmy said looking at a gumball machine who was shouting orders to the gang members. "Okay I got him." Jimmy said. Ben had yelled back at Benson with anger after having enough of his yelling.

"Just stop god damn it!" Ben yelled. "I know what to do!" "Well it doesn't seem like it!" Benson shouted back. Ben stromed off snickering under his breathe.

Jimmy fired his rifle at Benson and Benson fell down dead. Gumballs spilling from his glass head. Coop patted Jimmy on the back. "You did mighty good."

"But, that's just the beginning. There's so much more to do." Coop said. "I don't get it though... why do we have to kill them all?" Jimmy asked. The two left. Coop didn't respond to Jimmy's question.

They sat down at a table. Jimmy was silent. "What's up Jimmy? Why are you so damn quiet?" Coop asked. Jimmy didn't say a word. He only looked at Coop.

"Dude answer me... answer me now!" Coop shouted. Jimmy closed his eyes and opened them up again. "Just shut the hell up." He said walking away.

END OF PART 1


End file.
